Jeremy Tsurgi
Collection |digivice=Pale green Fusion Loader (manga) Teal Fusion Loader (anime) |age=12 |grade=7th |gender=Male |relatives=Mr. Tsurugi |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student Member of Fusion Fighters General in Xros Heart United Army |n1=(Zh:) 劍善次郎 Tsurugi Zenjirou }} TV Listings is a character in the Digimon Fusion series. Living many towns over from Mikey's, he practices and is very principled, hating immorality and injustice. He calls himself "Mikey's eternal rival." He is afraid of heights, but is a capable leader and leads Fusion Fighters when Mikey is incapacitated. Jeremy has a severe crush on Nene Amano, which can sometimes lead him to make a fool of himself. He seems to have a special bond with the , and in battle, Jeremy often uses the . Description Anime Jeremy seems to constantly agree with Angie about Mikey's rash behavior and crazy decisions. When MadLeomon attacks the Village of Smiles for the third time, Jeremy is stuck up on a newly sprouted bamboo stalk caused by a Bagura Army Drimogemon. With only his Wrister to communicate to the ground forces below, Mikey sends Jeremy the Rare Star Sword so that he can strike a glowing are on the ground, which is found out to be Drimogemon, causing the Bamboo to recede back into the ground, and causing MadLeomon to go into an uproar. In the Island Zone, Jeremy helps raid the Mantaraymon ships using the Rare Star Sword to fend off some enemy Divermon. In the Lake Zone, once Mikey passes out, Jeremy takes over as Mikey's proxy, commanding the Fusion Fighters' forces to fight off IceDevimon's forces. Once Daipenmon freezes the grounds, Jeremy is saved thanks to Knightmon guarding him with his shield. Jeremy then spots Mikey, chasing after him with a PawnChessmon spear that he borrowed, in order to help save Angie. He then uses the spear to save Angie from getting mutilated by Lillithmon. After all 108 Code Crowns were claimed, Tactimon attacks Mikey and Christopher for their Code Crowns. Although Tactimon is defeated by teamwork by the rival groups, Bagramon uses a dimensional warp to take the Code Crowns for himself, sending Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, Shoutmon and Tactimon to the human world. With Fusion Fighters's core members disposed of, Bagramon is reunited with his brother DarkKnightmon as he begins his reign over the Digital World. In the real world it seems that their time in the digital world is only a fraction of the time in human world and barely any time has passed since they left. When meeting up with his friends again he exclaims that his father thought he was making things up when describing the Digital World. When Mikey tells him that he will return to the Digital World to save the others Jeremy expresses his frustration by kicking the Kendo set that Mikey brought, which was meant to grant Jeremy's last wish before Mikey left. Later the trio meet with the spirit of Omnimon who explains the origin of DigiMemories and the history of the Digital World. Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy explain that they want to return to the Digital World, and although Omnimon agrees, he only has enough power to send Mikey back. Although saddened, Mikey assures Angie and Jeremy that they will always be a part of the Fusion Fighters, and while their absence will be a loss to Fusion Fighters, both of them are great warriors and have been a special part of the Fusion Fighters, and that Jeremy was always there for the team when Mikey was down. Meanwhile, Tactimon attempts to wreak havoc before his attempts are thwarted by Mikey and Shoutmon, who digivolves into OmegaShoutmon due to Angie and Jeremy courage and friendship, allowing him to destroy Tactimon. As Mikey returns to the Digital World, he gives a heartfelt goodbye to Angie and Jeremy, and Jeremy exclaims that he and Angie will help Mikey for sure. One year later, Jeremy storming in Mikey's room asking for the man who gives away Fusion Loaders while the others tell him to be quiet due to the racket he was making. Later, as the Digimon Hunters are sent to another dimension to debate which of them can use the Brave Snatcher on Quartzmon, the Old Clock Shop Man gives Jeremy a Fusion Loader to help his Xros Heart teammates fend off Quartzmon. Using Ballistamon and Deputymon to fight, Jeremy makes a fuss about the legendary heroes' digivolving methods when he and Angie see Takato and Takuya assuming their Digimon forms. Collection After he got his Fusion Loader, Mikey gave Jeremy one third of his collection to him. Besides his partner Digimon and Deputymon, it is as yet unknown what other Digimon he recieved from Mikey. File:Ballistamon t.gif| File:Deputymon t.gif| Manga Notes and References Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Protagonists